wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
1066 Discovery Of America
1066 Discovery Of America 'P.O.D' Just as Harold Godwinson and William the Conqueror decide to go to war over Britain, word spreads of a huge expanse of land to the far west. Deciding that combining forces and going to conquer this new land would be better than going to war with each other, William and Harold crush the Norwegian Armies and then set sail westward leaving the English throne to Edgar the Ethling. '1067' America America (OTL) is discovered by William and Harold and a large number of English and Norman people who name it New Nortain, a mixture of Normandy and Britain. They land in Maine (OTL) and found a city called William Town, the capital of New Nortain. They completely lose contact with Europe. Britain Edgar is coronated King Edgar I and despite being considered weak due to his age turns out to be a powerful king, straight away changing the rules of the monarchy so that the royals could marry commoners and he marries a commoner called Mary. They have a son called Edgar. Normandy Normandy is divided up between neighbouring kingdoms and ceases to exist as an independent kingdom. '1097' New Nortain New Nortain celebrates 30 years since its founding and now includes five cities, the capital William Town, New London, New England, Appalachia Town and Lake Town and has a population of around 1000. Sadly celebrations are halted as co-founder Harold Godwinson dies leaving no heirs and leaving William as the sole King. In Harold's honour an expedition is sent North, taking with it half of New Nortain's population, up through Canada (OTL) and reaching as far North as Baffin Island (OTL) called New Guernsey. Three new cities are created along the way, including New Town on Lake Superior (OTL) now called Lake Ocean due to its size, Godwinson Town, located on The Hudson Bay (OTL) now called Godwinson Bay and Guernsey Town located on Guernsey. Britain Edgar I continues to rule and has conquered much of Europe, including Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Scandinavia, France, Iberia, Germany, Poland, and The Baltic States (all OTL). '1197' New Nortain King Harold III, the Great Great Great Grandson of William is now the King of New Nortain, the country continues to flourish and now expands down across the whole of the East Coast including Florida (OTL) which now hosts the largest city in the country called Dragon Town. The country has started to expand down into Mexico (OTL). Britain The British Empire now ruled by Edgar I's Great Great Grand daughter Mary II is still growing and now includes the whole of Europe, apart from the New Greek Empire (Greece and the Balkan States as well as Turkey (OTL)). '1267' New Nortain 200 years after the founding of the country, it has now stretched to include the entire continent and the Northern part of South America OTL) and has a population of 200 000. Whilst exploring the continent, they found native New Nortainians on the Great New Nortain Plains. The peaceful New Nortainians offered peace to the natives who accepted and co-existed in the country of New Nortain. King Harold IV decides that the country is too large to run on his own so divides it up into the Kingdoms of New Guernsey, run by his cousin Harriet, North New Nortain, Northern Canada and Alaska (OTL), run by his sister Elizabeth, Great Mountain Kingdom, the Rocky Mountains (OTL), run by his son Edward, The Southern Desert, Texas and Northern Mexico (OTL), run by his cousin George, Azteccia, Central America and Northern South America (OTL), run by the Aztecs who had joined New Nortain due to it being a promising, peaceful nation, and The New Nortain Islands, The Caribbean (OTL), run by his cousin Richard. The remaining Eastern New Nortain was watched over by the King. This proved to be an effective way to run the country. The country now contained a mix of New Nortainians, Native New Nortainians and Aztecs who co-existed peacefully. Britain Britain has now stretched far east and has conquered much of Russia. It is ruled by war loving King Edgar V and is at war with the Greek, Chinese and Indian Empires. The Empire is struggling and looks about to fracture. '1351' New Nortain The Incas who rule over the Southern part of South America threaten to go to war with New Nortain if they come any further South. Queen Victoria III decides that going to war would be a bad idea so decides to stop expanding South and to sail South West instead from Azteccia. The Kingdoms of New Guernsey and North New Nortain decide they would rather go across the Bering Straight and explore from there and also decide they would rather be in a democracy than a monarchy so a peaceful separation occurs between New Nortain and The Republic of North New Nortain and New Guernsey, with them sending settlers to Australia (OTL) called Red Island and Siberia (OTL) called Queen Victoria Land (named after Queen Victoria III demonstrating still close ties to New Nortain) respectively. Britain The British Empire has crumbled and now only consists of The British Isles, Iberia, Sweden and Central Europe with the rest of the Empire forming independent states such as Norway, France and Germany or being annexed into the Empires of Greece, China or India. '1401' New Nortain New Nortain continues to hold onto its large empire and has now explored and colonised the whole of Red Island. After observing lighting set trees on fire, a scientist from New Nortain realises the potential of electricity and begins exploring ways to produce it. He discovers that turning turbines creates electricity and so wind turbines are invented and are started to be produced. New Nortain also uses the trees from the forests to burn and heat water, creating steam and turning turbines. The Native New Nortain people suggest replanting the trees once they have been cut down and New Nortain agree to do this. At the minute, electricity is just used for heat and lighting. Coal is discovered but isn't burned, it is decided that it will only be used to create guns as a defence for New Nortain. After sailing North from Red Island to New Guinea (OTL), the New Nortain people discover the Chinese Empire and instantly make peace. The Republic of New Guernsey and North New Nortain The territory of Queen Victoria Land expands and now borders the Chinese and Indian Empires, who they have peace with. The power of electricity is shared with the nation by New Nortain and they also begin using electricity and making defence weapons. North New Nortain decides that being a republic, still just has one man in power and they decide they would rather have lots of people running the country. New Guernsey and Queen Victoria Land would rather stay as republics so the country splits into The Republic of New Guernsey and Queen Victoria Land, and The People's Republic of North New Nortain. Britain The Greek, Indian and Chinese Empires extended and took over Central Europe, leaving the British Empire to consist only of The British Isles, Iberia and Sweden, however, they now have a very concentrated armed forces leaving their remaining territories very well defended. Union of Independent Forces (UIF) Germany, France and Norway remain as independent states, however form an alliance with the intention of expanding their borders and staying independent. The sail to Africa and choose to set up a colony in Algeria, making peace with local Africans rather than taking them for slaves like in OTL. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous